The End of Jay and Silent Bob
by evil squirrell
Summary: What happens to Jay when SIlent Bob get fed up and leaves? What about Silent Bob when he decides to ditch Jay and do what's best for him? Find out. Chapter 1 only.


THE END OF JAY AND SILENT BOB

This story, like most Jay and Silent Bob stories, begins in front of the comforting Quick Stop convenience store.

"Yo Lunchbox, tonight, we are totally getting laid. I can feel it. We're gonna get our dicks sucked right off." Jay declared. Silent Bob nodded his head in agreement.

"We just gotta find a nice piece of ass that thinks it's up for a beatin'." Jay said, almost to himself as he looked around the parking lot. "But we ain't gonna find it at the Quick Stop. We gotta go to the prime location, bitch, we gotta go to the clubs."

Jay hit Silent Bob on the shoulder and started walking. Silent Bob shrugged and followed him.

They finally arrived at the local strip club. Silent Bob crossed his arms. Jay glanced at him and nodded.

"Yeah. This is the shit here! You ready for some pussy my good friend?" Jay asked. Silent Bob smiled and nodded. They walked inside of the bar.

There were topless chicks everywhere. Jay's dick extended. Silent Bob noticed this and scooted away from him.

"I'll meet you here in 3 hours." Jay said. Silent Bob nodded as he trotted away from Jay.

He walked through the crowed of dancing people. Up front a small punk band was playing. It wasn't the best but everybody was to drunk to care. He went to the bar and ordered a beer. He usually tried to stay stable so that he could look out for Jay, but tonight he was on his own.

A woman in a black top walked over to Silent Bob. She sat down next to him and ordered a beer. He looked at her and smiled. She reached down and touched his leg. Immediately he got a boner. She moved her hand onto it and began to rub it.

"What's your name?" She asked, as she licked her lips. Silent Bob made a zipper motion over his mouth.

"Oh, a man of few words huh? I like that. I hate when guys just ramble on for hours." She whispered. Silent Bob nodded in agreement, Jay in mind.

"You wanna go outside?" She asked.

"YES!" Silent Bob said, dick throbbing. She took her hand of it and got up. Silent Bob followed.

They went out the back exit and began to kick. Silent Bob grabbed the woman's ass and squeezed. She reached down and unzipped his fly.

Just then the door flew open and Jay flew out, hand over mouth. Silent Bob grabbed the woman's hand and brought her around a pile of crates. Jay stood on the other side, puking his guts out.

The woman ignored Jay and took off Silent Bobs trench coat. He grabbed her boobs and then began to take off her shirt. But, of course, Jay noticed silent bob's trench coat.

"Lunchbox? Is that you over there?" He walked over. Silent Bob clenched his fist.

"Damn, lunchbox, you got one fine piece of pussy. All the bitches I've found are ugly as fuck." Jay commented. The woman put her shirt back on.

"I'm sorry about him. Jay, get the fuck out of here." Silent Bob demanded.

"Fuck no, I can't get anything as fine as this shit in there. I say you go, and then I'll do her right after you." Jay said. The woman went back inside the bar.

Silent Bob took a deep breath. He was about to fuck the shit out of a fine ass beast, and Jay ruined it.

"Good going fatass. Now neither of us get pussy." Jay yelled. Silent Bob turned towards him angrily.

"YOU FUCKING RETARD! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FUCK THE BRAINS OUT OF THAT BITCH BUT NOW I CAN'T. I'VE PUT UP WITH YOU FOR TOO LONG. I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR EXETREMELY MINITURE BRAIN!" Silent Bob yelled at Jay then began to walk away. Jay stood there speechless.

"It'll be over soon enough. I'll bet, tomorrow, he shows up at the quick stop and apologizes." Jay thought. "Yeah, it'll be cool."

But the next day Silent Bob didn't show up in front of the Quick Stop. Or the next day. Or the day after that. Until finally an entire week had passed since Jay had seen Silent Bob. And hearing comments about how Silent Bob "wised up and left Jay," were getting old. For Jay just wasn't Jay without Silent Bob.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
